For Those Who Love
by Skillet Forever
Summary: Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus Bane get sent back in time to 1878. What went wrong? Will they find out before the past gets changed for good? What happens when they meet their descendants? Or young Magnus? Will they ever get back home?
1. The Rune Makers Dream

**Chapter Notes: Hey! This is my favorite book series of all time! Check out my other stories please. R&R. I write songs and stories, because once I start writing, I can't stop. It's a passion. Anyway, as Danarose31382 said,"Now, on with the show!"**

"For those who love.

For those who thirst.

For those who search for their other half.

For those who take.

For those who are envious.

For those who lie.

For those who are sent to Hell.

For those who are sent to Heaven.

For those who see the Shadow World.

For those who find their fate.

For those who falsely believe.

For those who are Graced.

For those who have greed.

For those who have sin.

_For those who love..._

For those who never agree.

For those who hate.

For those who betray.

_For those who love..._

For those who agree.

For those who die.

For those who live.

For those who witness.

For those who miss.

For those who disagree.

For those who sell out.

For those who fear.

Especially,

_For those who love...and those who love back..._

This is what they learn everyday.

This shows them light.

This shows them darkness.

Blonde turns to gold.

Red turns to fire.

Trouble turns to good.

Good turns to hate.

Siblings turn to relationship.

Death turns to life.

Mundane turns to vampire.

Time turns to past." A mournful voice fades in her mind.

_"Future Clash's with past as the race for love heightens,_

_No one leaves until rightfulness is found for each couple,_

_Young Magnus doesn't count, but Older Magnus must,_

_No one leaves until ALL problems are solved,_

_Forget no one, this involves everyone,_

_Help there to the best, train, fight, and romance,_

_No one leaves until all is right,_

_Hear this, once is right, thee shall leave and no memories are altered,_

_Hear this, this shall occur when all is gathered,_

_Red, Gold, Glitter, Black, Whip, and Vampire shall meet their own blood." This time an angelic voice accompanied the words,_

_"Hear this Rune Maker, this prophecy shalt be taken lightly, once all is gathered, thy shall be gone from here and back. Hear thy Rune Maker, all shall be amended when thy(your ) work is finished. Now awake and gather. Gather, Red, Gold, Black, Whip, Glitter, and Vampire." The Angel's voice faded._

A girl bolted up as she awoke from her ominous dream,"Gather Red, Gold, Black, Whip, Glitter, and Vampire..."the girl thoughtfully whispered,"Rune Maker..."

The girls thoughts were interrupted by the opening of her door,"Clary? Breakfast is ready." A soft, but deep, voice rouse her from sleepiness.

"I'm coming Jace." Clary tiredly yawned.

Jace frowned,"What's wrong Clary?"

Clary hesitated to decide weather or not to tell him about her dream/premonition,"I had a dream, more like prophecy."

Jace immediately sat beside her,"Tell me about it." He demanded.


	2. It Just Screams Vampire!

**Chapter Notes: I would like to thank my followers and favorites!**

**Thank you!**

Jace stared intently at Clary,"Clary," his voice took to a soft tone,"tell me what your dream was about. Please?"

Clary tells Jace her dream, the mournful voice to the frightening voice of the angel,"The last thing it said was,"Gather Red, Gold, Black, Whip, Glitter and Vampire.".

Jace took the stance of deep thought,"Clearly, Rune Maker is you, and Red,"Jace winked at the remark,", Gold has to be me, my hair is a glowing golden paradise, Black is Alec for his hair, Whip is Isabelle for her gold-silver whip, Glitter is obvious, Magnus, and Vampire just screams Simon."

As the red haired girl contemplated their situation, a knock came at the door.A ivory pale face smiled at the two, two little white fangs peaking from his top row of teeth,"Hey, Clary, Jace! Breakfast was one hour ago, we saved you guys a plate."

Jace and Clary laughed, Clary threw a pillow at the door,"Simon! When did you get here?" She wondered.

"Iz invited me over for the day. The others are half way through breakfast, so you better hurry!" With that he runs before Clary throws another pillow.

Clary smiled and tugged Jace up and walked down the hall of the Institute to the kitchen,"At least Izzy didn't make it."

Jace chuckled,"Yeah, everyone would then lie about not being hungry."

They continued to laugh until they made it to the table and sat beside each other. They look at both empty plates before looking at everyone and surprisingly _everyone_ was there. Including them, Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon were there.

They glance at each other and nod,"What's up with you two?" Isabelle winked,"Do anything 'SPECIAL' while we waited."

Jace and Clary had serious looks on their face, giving Izzy a pause, as well as the others,"What's up?"

Clary proceeds to tell them about the dream, she finishes,"'_Gather Red, Gold, Black, Whip, Glitter, and Vampire.' Jace figured them out."_

Jace got an amused gleam in his golden eyes,"Red is Clary, Gold is me, Black is Alec, Whip is Isabelle, Glitter is Magnus, and Vampire screams Simon."

Magnus immediately replied,"Everyone finish breakfast, change and met in the library."

They all quickly finish breakfast and go their respective ways and change.

-With Jace and Clary-

Clary was in a emerald T-shirt with black boot cut jeans along with black and white converse. She was finished before Jace even got his shirt on. Jace was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under it, his runes barely showing through it, silver pants that were slightly torn.

Clary started hugging herself,"Why did I get this dream?"

Jace went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her,"Maybe it's a test."

"A test..."Clary repeated.

**End Chapter Notes: Hey! Sorry it took so long! I'm almost finished with Clockwork Princess! c: Woo! R&R if you like. Constructive criticism only. No flames. I am in eighth grade, my Language Arts grade is all A's so far. (For the first time XD) Just tell me if I need to work on my writing skills or have suggestion. 78RawR out! XD**


End file.
